


Killua Talks Dirty

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Gonkillu - Freeform, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Massage, Teasing, Touching, flustered gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lower," grunted Killua. Gon's cheeks flushed when he found himself rubbing just at the elastic waistband of the boy's shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killua Talks Dirty

Killua hadn't imagined how great it could feel to be touched so gently. Gon's textured fingertips kneaded into Killua's back, slow and caring and sensual. It was foreign, but Killua wasn't against it at all. (Although he wouldn't be admitting it)

"Gon.. I'm fine, really. I've lived my whole life without a massage." He buried his pointed nose into the blankets beneath him.

Gon continued to seat himself atop of the boy's back, hands kneading slowly into the tense muscles. _Killua really needs to loosen up_. "I can tell, you need it! See, doesn't this feel good?" No response came, only a muffled grunt.

Honestly, it felt great. Killua didn't want to admit it, anyhow. But he allowed himself to sink into his boyfriend's touch- comforting, careful, and loving. And _wow_ , Gon was good at what he did. Maybe he could have a little fun with this.

Gon rolled his fingers up into the pale skin. He didn't know where he learned to massage; it came naturally to the hunter. Many of the things that were done with his boyfriend were based on his instincts- what felt right. According to Killua's sigh of content, he wasn't so bad.

He slowly massaged his way down Killua's backside. The white-haired boy's skin was so soft and smooth.. This was almost the most intimate that they've been so far.

"Gon.. A little lower." The boy grinned when he heard those words. Killua liked it! His hands kneaded a little lower. He heard a hum from the ex-assassin below him. "Just a bit lower."

Gon's hands now rested a tiny bit above Killua's waist. _How low does Killu want it_? He couldn't help but lightly rub a finger down the curve of Killua's hipbone.

"Lower," grunted Killua.

Gon'e cheeks flushed when he found himself rubbing just at the elastic waistband of the boy's shorts. _There's no way he wants me to go even_ _lower_! His eyes glanced down below. _It wouldn't be bad if he did, though_.. He wanted to slap himself for being pervy. "Is this good, Killu?" His face was unusually hot.

"Mm, but it'd be nice if you went down a bit more." Silence washed over the two. Gon stared ahead. He hasn't blushed this much before, and he truthfully didn't know what to say.

Killua then burst out laughing. His body shook from the giggles, and Gon furrowed his brow with confusion. "I'm just kidding, dingus," Killua told the hunter. He turned his head, barely getting a glance at his boyfriend. "Heh, and look at your face!"

Gon's mouth had fallen open, and he jumped off of the boy. "C'mon Killua! You made me think you were leading me on or something!" 

Gon chuckled when he saw his boyfriend's cat-like mischievous expression. He soon found himself laughing loudly, joining the boy. Killua flipped around, pulling Gon into a hug.

"Don't worry, I'll let you grab my ass when you're ready."

Gon gasped, pushing the boy away. "Killua-!" The white haired male burst out into more laughter, pulling Gon back in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll stop now," Killua laughed, rather unapologetically. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Gon huffed, wrapping an arm around him.

"What am I supposed to do with you," Gon smiled. His hand made way to Killua's head, fingers tumbling with snowy white locks. Killua hummed, warm breath against tanned skin. It was comforting to the boy- everything that Gon was able to bring to him. Happiness, warmth, love, something special.

"Mm, you know what, Gon? You kinda remind me of a puppy sometimes." Killua pulled away a bit, gazing into confused brown irises. Gon raised a brow. He usually didn't say things like that.

"Wanna bone?"

Gon blinked. It took him a moment before he deduced what his boyfriend meant by that.

" _Killua_!"


End file.
